Heroヒーロー
by Hirahirari
Summary: HijikataxOC. ONESHOT. "Quote Request Series" number 3! Hijikata, or rather "Toshi", is my childhood friend. But no one knows that in high school, and one day, a Hijikata-fangirl saw the two of them coming to school together... and that's when it all started. The bully. Will Toshi notice this and come to save her like a hero? Her personal hero?


No.3 Quote Request is from Soramamae-san!

This time round, unexpectedly there are so many Hijikata requests...!←Sorry for saying unexpectedly

This one is of Hijikata and a childhood friend girl. Enjoy!

* * *

Hero

* * *

I hate this atmosphere of the classroom, the second I enter it.

"..."

All the eyes suddenly set upon me and they start whispering at each other.  
Not one person greets me as I walk over towards my seat.

"She came with Hijikata-kun again."

"Why such a girl like her,"

"B^tch"

I can hear everyone's offensive voices, so much that I wish that I didn't have ears.

Hijikata-kun.  
That is the name of my childhood friend.

I knew Toshi from a young age, and we both entered the same Gintama High School as well.  
Well, actually I just followed Toshi into this school because I loved him so.

Maybe that's why I'm receiving punishment.

There weren't many problems with Toshi and me having to be seen together at Intermediate since most knew that we were childhood friends...  
...but High School was different.

Toshi had his usual popularity amongst girls.  
And one of those girls had seen us walk to school together... and the bullying had started.

_Well that isn't surprising... if it was the other way round, I would hate me too.  
Since I am me, it can't be helped that they hate me._

"Hey, did you come with Hijikata-kun again?"

He's in the classroom next door.  
After watching Toshi walk across the corridor towards his classroom, my girl classmates start crowding around me.

To think that _it's_starting again, my chest burns in pain.

"..."

"Aren't you gonna say anything?"  
A girl looks down at me with a snicker as I become all mute.

"_Slut._"

To the girl's words, I feel myself start shaking in fear.  
I become scared because I don't know what to say to make them forgive me.  
And because I don't know who to ask for help.  
The girls start giving me more insults as I slowly stand up from my seat.

_...to think that I only have the option to run away..._

"Wait you b^tch!" The girls shout at me as I escape the classroom and run away.

_Somewhere far away. I need to go where no one can find me. Where I can be all alone!_

After running and running, I finally find the perfect place, the school library.  
The spot where rarely people come by.

_Although it's a matter of time before those girls find me again..._  
I sigh in the empty room and even hope that I can just stay here forever.  
And not get noticed by anyone anymore.

"...I'm too tired."

With the overload of thoughts in my mind, I feel my knees buckling and I fall to the ground.  
The moment my butt hits the floor, the library door opens, freaking me out.

"What are you doing at a place like this?"

Demands a voice that belongs to a person I had never even thought, would come.  
It's Toshi... with a frown pasted across his face.

"W...why...!?"

"That's my line."

My eyes widen in shock.

The guy who scratches his head as he walks towards me, is truly Toshi himself.  
But he's not a person to read books as a hobby...  
And right now, it's only morning...  
And if he doesn't hurry up, the school bell is going to ring and he's going to be late to class...  
...So why is here?

I just up at him in disbelief as Toshi then crouches down to level his eyes with me.

"I'll ask again... What are you doing here?"

"...nothing, really."  
My voice sounds tiny as Toshi gives me the looks that don't believe what I say.

"You're always so cheerful in the morning but become like this as soon as you get to school, don't you?" He states, rather than ask, as if trying to confirm that fact.  
His words give me a jolt of shock and fear.

In the morning... Toshi always waits for me at the gate of my house.  
So I could never tell him that I can go to school by myself.  
And I could never let my face falter in front of him because he will become all worried about me and ask what it was that was wrong... which I can never say.

I had thought that if it's at school, he won't see me much so he wouldn't figure it out.  
But he stares at me as if he can see right through me, and it makes me stare downwards.

"...you always immediately try to become all alone."

I look up at those words, but avert them again quickly when I see the pained look on Toshi's face.

"Don't turn away."

He cups my cheek and forcefully makes me turn towards his way while our eyes lock at such a close distance.  
He stares at me so intensely that it makes me feel pinned down and immovable.

After a few seconds of intense staring, Toshi sighs and saddens as he keeps his eyes on me.

"Don't push yourself too hard... come ask me for help for once."

With that, he pulls me right until my head softly lands upon his shoulder.  
He embraces me so gently that it makes my heart thump out of control.

_Oh no...I'm about to break into tears..._

"I heard what's going on from Sougo."

"..."

"I'm sorry for not noticing sooner."

I wrap my arms around Toshi's back and bury my face into him.  
The tears won't stop flowing, but I feel really safe and less worried now.

I shake my head side to side as he apologises.

"...You did nothing wrong, Toshi..."

"...geez," Toshi sighs as he pulls away slowly.  
And then with a small bit of panic, he flusters into quickly wiping away my tears.  
To see that "Demon vice-president" furrows his brows in worry is just too cute.  
And the fingers that feather my cheeks a bit of a tickle that it makes me chuckle softly.

To this, Toshi stops his hand and locks his hard gaze upon mine.

"...Toshi?"

"...Hey, you know..."

His hands come across my cheek, and the distance between the two of us become closer.

"...if we just start going out for real, it will solve this problem, won't it?"

"...yeah...huh?..._w-what_!?"

_W-what is he suddenly proposing out of the blue...!?_

I receive a glare from a beet-red faced Toshi when I involuntarily let out my voice aloud.

_Toshi... a glare with that face... isn't scary at all._

Asides that, my heart is just thumping too loudly at the sight of this hot person in front of me.  
And to think that such a situation has climaxed between us...

"T-toshi...u-um... you know..."

"Don't worry. I'll have a word with _those_people later."

He says that to me who can only just barely stutter out words.  
Toshi then tilts his head slightly as the hand upon my cheek moves towards the back of my head...

...and the kiss he plants upon my lips makes heat rush up to my face in an instant.

My whole body is pulled towards his.  
And when the hot lips slowly part, Toshi narrows his eyes into a gentle stare, and asks.

"...can I do it once more?"

I can't find any words to say to that, but nevertheless, he changes the angle and smashes his lips against mine, and my mind becomes purely blank.

After the kiss, he embraces me tightly and with that low, husky voice of his, he whispers right against my ear.

"...I love you."

* * *

After that, I leave the school library a bit after Toshi had left, as he had told me to.  
I stand in front of my classroom and breathe in deeply.  
And when I take a step into the class...

"...Um, excuse me..."  
One of the girls in the classroom start awkwardly shuffling towards my way.  
I flinch, thinking that I was going to get showered with insults again, but...

"...we're sorry, okay?"

To the quiet words the girl says, I feel the shock.

_...what? Did she just apologise to me?_

As I stand dumbstruck, the girl hurriedly goes back to her seat.  
I then suddenly get a pat on my shoulder from behind as I stay rooted at the entrance of the classroom.

"...Sougo?"

That's who it is, another childhood friend of mine, when I turn back to see who it is.  
Apparently he had been on his way to the classroom next door, and he smirks at me.

"You know, Hijikata put on quite a show, just then. I video taped it so I'll show it to you later."

"...y,yes please!"

I steal a glance into the next door classroom, and I feel so much love towards the guy who sits, staring out the window.

He has been named "demon", but to me...

... he is my most ultimate hero!

* * *

**Hirari:**

The quote this time round was:

"Don't push yourself too hard! come ask me for help for once."

I'm sorry for changing the "!" to "..." without even asking for permission.  
I just thought this may be more like Toshi...  
It took me awhile to think up of a good situation they were in for Toshi to be able to say this sweet line.  
And in the end, I thought maybe sorta like this...? So this is what I came up with^^  
The story turned out to be a little dark, lol.

So, thank you very much to Soramame-san!


End file.
